The Story of Little Kylie--a TFP Fan Fiction
by BBPRIMEFAN101
Summary: this is Kylie's story, sort of a sequel to my "Little Flower" story, but won't be as long; it tells the story of why she is so close to Raf, and why she doesn't talk. Please no flames. Rated T overall for future violence and peril


" **The Story of Little Kylie"—a TFP Story**

 **Summary: this is Kylie's story, sort of a sequel to my "Little Flower" story, but won't be as long; it tells the story of why she is so close to Raf, and why she doesn't talk. Please no flames.**

 **TFP © Hasbro**

 **Kylie © Me**

* * *

 **CH: 1**

 **~The Little Mess-Maker~**

Mrs. Remington gently opened the butterfly-decorated door, careful not to make it creak and groan. When the door was opened wide enough, she crept inside, entering a pink princess room. The floor was scattered with dress-up clothes, stuffed toys and dolls, and tiny shoes. But Mrs. Remington didn't mind a bit, for the mess-maker was not one for causing much trouble.

She approached a small bed with a glittery canopy draped around it. She drew back the canopy and smiled as she looked down upon the bed onto a small lump under the pink sheets. Mrs. Remington sat down on the edge of the bed, rested a hand on the lump, and gently shook it. "Kyles," she cooed softly, "it's time to get up. You have to go to school." The lump quietly groaned and moved, but didn't do as Mrs. Remington said.

She frowned, thought a little, then smiled. "Come on, Kylie," she said in a sing-song manner, walking her fingers up the lump to the edge of the covers, "are you going to get up, or am I going to have to make you get out of bed?" The lump shifted, and a tiny giggle emanated from under the sheets. Mrs. Remington chuckled softly; once her hand reached the edge of the sheets, she pulled them back, revealing a small girl in a white nightgown, curled into a ball, and hugging a stuffed bunny. The girl curled further inward with a shriek as the covers were removed.

Mrs. Remington laughed evilly and started to tickle the girl. "Wakey, wakey, Kylie," she cooed while the tiny girl squealed and giggled, "It's time for school!"

"Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee! Lela, no more!" the girl named Kylie cried out as she laughed.

"Will you wake up and get ready for school?" Mrs. Remington asked.

"Yes, yes!"

"Okey-dokey!" Mrs. Remington ceased the tickling on Kylie and helped her sit up, brushing her hair out of her flushed face. "Get dressed and meet me downstairs so that I may brush your hair; okay, sweetie?"

"Okay!" Kylie beamed a smile and went to her closet as Mrs. Remington left the room. She took off her nightgown and picked up a t-shirt with light and medium-colored fat purple stripes. She pulled it over her head and slipped her arms through the sleeves, smoothing it out. Then she retrieved a pair of pink overalls with white vertical stripes. Kylie slipped her legs through, pulled the straps over her shoulders and clicked them in place. Running to her sock drawer, she pulled out a pair of white socks patterned with flowers of different colors. She slipped them onto her little feet and put on some pink buckle shoes. Once she was all clothed, she hurried out of her room, downstairs, and into her parents' bathroom, where Mrs. Remington was waiting for her.

She looked at Kylie and scoffed with a sweet, red smile. "You're wearing those overalls again, Kylie?" she said.

"I like 'em," Kylie said innocently as Mrs. Remington lifted and plopped her on the bathroom counter, then went to find a hair brush. "They are cozy and cute, like my fluffy bunny."

"I see," Mrs. Remington said as she rummaged through a drawer for a brush; once she found one, she returned to Kylie and started gently brushing her short, white-blonde hair. "So, what do you have for school today?"

"Miss Turner says we are doing poems today," Kylie said, swinging her legs, "and she's going to read _The Foot Book_ by Dr. Seuss."

"You like Dr. Seuss?"

"Uh-huh! His books are funny! I wanna write books when I grow-up, too. And I wanna draw my own pictures for my books!"

"Oh, so you wanna be a writer and an illustrator, then?" Kylie nodded with a wide smile on her pink face. "Well, you certainly have a bright future awaiting you, Kyles." With one final stroke, Mrs. Remington finished brushing her hair. "There! Now go on to the kitchen and get some food in that tummy. Don't want you to go hungry."

"Yes, Lela," Kylie said, nodding.

Mrs. Remington wore a sad smile, stroking the side of her face. "You don't have to keep calling me Lela, sweetie. You don't have to be afraid of calling me mommy. Okay?"

Kylie's smile faded a little, but she nodded. Her biological mother died of sickness when she was two; something her daddy called 'cancer'. She asked him what it was when she heard him talking about it, but he told her she was too young to know about such things. When Kylie was 4, her daddy married Lela, and they've been together for two years so far. Lela was indeed a very nice lady, but there were times when she and Kylie had their disagreements. She was still shy of referring to her as 'mommy' so she grew accustomed to calling her by her name. Kylie felt there was nothing wrong with it, but Lela often found it frustrating.

Kylie hopped down from the bathroom counter and went into the kitchen, where her daddy was at the table, reading the newspaper with a cup of coffee sitting near his lap. She hid behind the kitchen counter and peeked out, seeing he had his nose buried in the paper. She grinned and tip-toed to the kitchen table, careful not to make any noises. Once she was close enough, she let out a loud **"BOOGITY BOO!"**

"Oh, my goodness!" Mr. Remington shouted, startled by the sudden yell. He was in such a brief state of panic he dropped his newspaper, and unintentionally spilled his coffee all over his lap. He cried out as the hot liquid stung his legs and jumped up in the air. While Kylie found it funny and giggled, he found nothing of it amusing and frowned angrily. "Kylie Annabelle, look at this mess!" he scolded.

Kylie stopped giggling, looking at her daddy with fear and confusion. She didn't like it when her daddy was unpleased with her, especially when she didn't know why. She lowered her head with a quivering bottom lip and sniffled. "Sorry, Daddy," she peeped. "I was only playing..."

Mr. Remington softened his expression; he didn't like seeing his baby girl become upset, nor did he like scolding her. But he knew Kylie was still young and loved to play, so he knew she could not have meant any harm. He smiled kindly and knelt down to her height and petted her head. "Hey, it's okay, Kyles," he assured her. "You didn't mean to, it was an accident. There's no need to start crying. Okay, sweetheart?" Kylie sniffled and nodded and wiped the tears away from her big blue eyes with her fists. "Atta girl. Now let's hurry and get you some breakfast. The Esquivels will be here any minute." Kylie smiled and followed him to the kitchen pantry.

Lela entered as she was putting an earring on. "What happened? I heard shouting."

"Oh, it's okay. Just a little accident with the coffee," Mr. Remington informed her.

Kylie cupped her hands over her mouth and giggled. "It makes Daddy look like he pee-peed in his pants!"

Lela stifled a laugh while Mr. Remington turned red as a tomato and cleared his throat. "Yes, yes, that is nice, Kylie. Now, do you want a pop-tart or a little baggie of cereal?"

"Pop-tart! Pop-tart!" Kylie chanted, bouncing up and down.

"Okay," Mr. Remington laughed. "You haven't even eaten yet and you're full of energy. And I know what kind you like." He pulled the cherry pop-tart from the box and handed it to Kylie. "Now, would you like some apple juice to go with it?" Kylie nodded as she slipped the pop-tart into her front overall pocket. Her daddy got a small juice box from the refrigerator, also retrieving her lunch box, and handed them to her. "There, you're all set. Now you just need your backpack." They heard the sound of a car engine pull up to the driveway. "Better hurry. They're pulling in."

Kylie sat down her lunch box and hurried to the living room, where she always put her backpack. She looked inside to make sure everything was in it: a sketchbook and some crayons, a few dolls, her favorite books, and her journal to do her schoolwork in. "Wait! I need to get my bunny! I can't go to school without him!" She raced up the stairs to her room, grabbed her bunny, hopped down the stairs, stuffed her bunny into the backpack and zipped it up.

"Hurry, Kylie. Mrs. Esquivel is waiting," Mr. Remington said, opening the front door.

Kylie put on her backpack, grabbed her juice box and lunch box, gave Lela a quick hug and kiss, and skipped out the door to a new car in the driveway. A young boy with glasses and spiky hair hopped out of the back seat and held the door open. "Morning, Kylie," he greeted.

"Hi, Raf!" Kylie said, gave him a quick hug, then scooted into the back.

Mr. Remington went to the front driver window. "Thanks again for taking Kylie to school today, Mrs. Esquivel," he said.

"It is not a problem," Mrs. Esquivel told him. "Kylie is like a little niece of mine. She is welcome for a ride any day." Then she noticed the stain on his pants. "And you may want to put on a new pair of trousers, Mr. Remington."

Mr. Remington blushed again, but smiled and looked to Kylie. "Have a good day, sweetheart!"

"Bye, Daddy!" Kylie waved out the window. Raf got back into the car, put on his seat belt, helping Kylie with hers, and Mrs. Esquivel pulled out of the Remington's driveway, heading off to the Elementary school first to drop Kylie off.

Kylie unzipped her backpack and showed off her stuffed bunny. "Look, Raf! I brought my fluffy bunny! See?"

"Yes, I see," Raf said with enthusiasm.

"Wanna pet him? He likes it when you rub behind his ears."

"Sure." Raf petted the toy bunny behind the ears, and Kylie made the bunny give him a big kiss. "Aw, thank you, Mr. Bunny."

Kylie giggled, then her tummy growled. "My tummy is making noises," she pointed out.

"You should eat. Did you bring a snack?" Raf asked.

"Uh-huh! My daddy gave me a pop-tart," Kylie said as if it was the best thing ever. "The cherry ones are my favorite."

"That's good," Raf said.

Kylie put her bunny back in her backpack, pulled her pop-tart from her overall pocket, and opened the wrapper. She didn't like the crust around the pop-tart, so she tore it off and stuffed it into her pocket. Once the crust was gone, she ate her pop-tarts.

"Careful, Kylie. Don't get crumbs everywhere," Raf told her.

"Oh. Sorry, Raf's mommy," Kylie said with chipmunk cheeks.

Mrs. Esquivel laughed. "It is alright, child. A few crumbs are not a big bother. I will vacuum them up when I get home."

Kylie thought it was all okay now, so she continued to eat her pop-tart, crumbs falling into her lap and onto the seat.

Raf only smiled at her, shaking his head and turning it to look out the window. He first met Kylie's family when they moved to Jasper, Nevada a few months ago. They lived only a few houses down. He and his family were the first to welcome them to the neighborhood, and they've been friends since. Kylie liked playing with Raf since he was the youngest in his family, and he didn't mind playing her games. She was a very sweet and silly girl, and liked hearing her laugh. Like Mr. Remington, he didn't like seeing her down, so he always did what he could to cheer her up.

Kylie was like the little sister he always wanted but could never have. She had a niche at making others smile—almost as good as she was at making messes.

* * *

 **A/N: I know that if it's a sequel it should come after the previous story, but I just couldn't wait anymore, so...voila! I hope you all like it ^_^ Please be sure to read and review! Many thanks~**


End file.
